A Love Affair--SwanQueen
by CassyEvilRegal
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan love each other, but a tragic ending shatters hearts and destroys happiness. SWANQUEEN


This is my very first SwanQueen fanfic…I've only recently become a SwanQueen shipper…DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS (Too Bad)

Ending is a little teary…..Hope you all Enjoy….Please leave a REVIEW when you have finished reading please would love to know what you all think.

I sat down at my dining room table while I waited for Henry to come running down the stairs, lying in front of me was my diary, I hadn't written in it for a while. I turned to a blank page and I wrote today's date in the top right corner 11-Aug-2012, and I wrote,

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the day, the day I go up to Ms. Swan and confess my love for her, I don't know how she will react or what she will think. All I hope is that she loves me too. I am a woman who has had my heart broken and haven't been capable of love for so long, but I know that this is true love._

I read it aloud to myself but making sure it wasn't too loud so Henry could hear. A moment later Henry came rushing down the stairs, quickly giving his mom a short sweet cuddle before hurdling out the door, "Have a nice day at school Henry" I sweetly said before he left.

I go upstairs and finish getting ready, I have to look my best today. I choose to wear the sexiest dress I own making sure I show plenty of cleavage, put on my reddest lipstick and my highest heels.

I go outside, go to my Benz and I get in, I put the key in the ignition and start my car, it's a hot day today so I wind down my window to let the fresh breeze in.

I arrive to Mary-Margret's apartment knowing she isn't there and only Emma is, "Here goes nothing" I say nervously. As I'm walking up to the door I think hard and clearly about what I'm going to say to Emma.

I knock 3 times on the wooden door, I hear footsteps coming towards the door, I panic and turn around as I start walking Emma opens the door "Can I help you Madame Mayor?" Emma exclaimed, I turn around, take a deep breath and walk up to her. I froze, in my head all I'm thinking is WOW Emma looks gorgeous today, super sexy in those tight skinny jeans, I imagine ripping all those clothes off her. Emma looks at Regina with a puzzled look on her face, "What brings you here Madame Mayor?" Emma asks, "WOW I never remembered Regina's breasts being that big" Emma said to herself. "I'm here to talk to you Ms. Swan is anyone else here?" I ask feeling quite nauseous, "Nope just me" Emma smiles, "Please come in" she added.

Both women are sitting at the table "can I offer you a drink" Emma asks trying to be nice, "No thank you" I reply, Emma makes herself a coffee and returns to the table. "What did you need to talk about Madame Mayor, is this about Henry?" the blonde asks "No, this does not concern Henry" "Well then what is it that you came to talk to me about?" Emma asks not understanding where Regina is going with this. Regina gets up and walks around the kitchen, trying to get Ms. Swan to follow her.

Emma stands up out of her chair and wanders to where Regina was standing, checking out Regina's ass while walking towards her. "Now Madame Mayor, no more games, what is it that you needed to talk about!" a frustrated Emma states still trying to figure out what Regina wanted. "Ok, Emma it has taken me a while to build up the courage to come over here and tell you what I'm about to tell you" I say feeling extremely anxious, "Please do go on" "I am a woman who hasn't been capable of love for a very long time, until I found you" I say it in a soft but still voice, my heart is racing and I began to blush. "Emma Swan I'm here to confess my love for you, I'm in love with you and I have been for a while now" I finally let it out, a smile begins to appear on my face, I look at Emma who has the biggest smile I have ever seen, her face has lit up, "Regina Mills, what took you so long" Emma says with a tear of joy in her eye. Regina goes silent for a second before realizing that what Emma had just said meant that she loved her too. Regina raises her arms and places them on Emma's cheeks and Emma does the same to Regina only she places her hands on her hips, both women lean in and their lips lock together. They kiss passionately for a minute. I look at Emma and Emma looks at me, Emma grabs my hand, holds it tight and makes me follow her upstairs. I'd never seen upstairs in Mary-Margret's apartment before, we reached a door, the blonde opened it and they both went in shutting the door behind them, it was Emma's bedroom, all that was in Emma's bedroom was a queen sized bed, chester draws with pictures of Henry sitting on top and a full length mirror. Emma pulled me in and gently threw me onto her bed, I kicked off my heels and Emma came and sat on top of me. Emma started kissing my neck and I ripped Emma's white tank off, Emma started to unzip my dress pulling the zip down very slowly, I got tingles running down my spine. The brunette slid out of her dress leaving her only in her blue lacey bra and matching panties. I unbuttoned Emma's jeans while Emma was still kissing my neck, I started sliding down Emma's skinny jeans while running my hands down the side of her hip and thighs, when suddenly the front door opened, "Hello Emma, are you here?" it was Mary-Margret. The blonde and the brunette freaked out as they wanted to keep their love affair a secret, Regina quickly kissed Emma on her forehead before grabbing her dress and sliding it on, Emma did the same with her shirt and jeans. Both women fixed their hair and wiped the lipstick off, the brunette wiped her dark red lipstick mark off the blonde's forehead and the blonde did the same to the brunette's neck. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's gorgeous blonde locks making sure it wasn't knotty. Mary-Margret started walking up the stairs to see if Emma was in her bedroom, when she stopped halfway and saw Emma walking down the stairs and Regina following. "What is she doing here?" Mary-Margret said in a mad tone, "I invited her in" Emma replied, "I can leave if you wish" I added, I walked to the door anyway "We'll finish our discussion later Ms. Swan" I said in my stern, political voice, "Ok Madame Mayor, I'll come over later," I walked out of the apartment and gave Emma a wink when Mary-Margret wasn't looking, I closed the door behind me, I walked downstairs, and paced to my Benz, I got in and drove to my office.

Meanwhile…."What was that all about?" a puzzled Mary-Margret asked, "Regina needed to talk" Emma said using hand expressions, "What were you doing upstairs?" "I needed to show Regina something and I didn't trust her being downstairs by herself" Emma meant nothing of what she just said, "well….uh…next time just talk to her at the door, don't let her in she's bad news."

A couple of hours had passed, I was in my office gathering papers together and writing the minutes to the next council meeting, I looked at the clock 3:05pm, it was time to pick Henry up from the bus stop, just as I was about to leave Emma walked in. Regina didn't see Emma from behind, Emma went up to Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, Regina smelt the blondes perfume, Emma kissed and nuzzled into Regina's neck, "I don't have enough time to finish what we started Ms. Swan, I've got to pick Henry up, I whispered it in Emma's ear so it sounded sexy, Emma didn't reply instead as I walked past her she pulled me and turned me around making me stand extremely close which I did not mind, I took a quick glance at Emma's distracting breasts. Regina and Emma stared into each other's eyes for a moment then leaned in closer and kissed each other, Emma shoved her tongue in Regina's mouth and both French kissed and for quite some time. The brunette pulled away "I really have to go" she said in a disappointing tone, as Regina walked out of her office Emma followed and gave the brunettes cute petite ass a slap, "See ya later sexy" Emma yelled out to Regina.

It was now dinner time, the doorbell rang "Who on earth could that be?" I asked, "It's probably Emma, I invited her to dinner" Henry answered his mother, I got up and answered the door, I was happy to see Emma again but I couldn't smile I had to keep a straight face, coz in Henry's eyes I don't really like Ms. Swan.

No one made conversation at the dinner table, it was a silent dinner, I couldn't keep my eyes off Emma she was HOT.

Once Henry had finished dinner he put his plate in the sink and ran upstairs leaving his birth mother and his adoptive mother alone. It was awkward between them, both women sat across from each other still drinking their red wine, exchanging sexy looks, "I should probably get going it's getting late" an overwhelmed Emma said, "Thank you for dinner" she added. I walked Emma to the door, I ran my fingers up Emma's arm giving her Goosebumps, "Goodnight Ms. Swan" I said which included an air kiss"

I went and did the dishes then went to bed.

NEXT MORNING My alarm hadn't gone off, I was too busy engrossed in my dream which was of course about Emma. 'Ding, Dong' went the doorbell which woke me up, I looked at the clock 9:00am, Henry had already left for school, I put my robe on over my short silk nightgown, I walked downstairs yelling out "IM COMING," I opened the door, it was my love, Emma waltzed in shutting the door behind her, she gently pushed me against the wall, constraining my arms and whispered in my ear "lets finish what was started" she undid my robe and planted a kiss on my dry lips, we were kissing passionately the whole way up to my bedroom.

Moaning and groaning sounds were being made from Madame Mayor's bedroom for quite some time.

A while later both women were still lying in bed, both naked with just a sheet covering them. There were bite marks (love bites) all over Gina's neck and body, Emma has a mind of her own when she is in bed with someone. Emma was snuggled up with Regina, the brunette was rubbing her foot up and down the blonde's leg, giving her once again Goosebumps.

WEEKS LATER Emma and Regina's love affair was still going and still no one knew, it was the biggest secret of Storybrooke at the moment.

Both women would have their late night phone calls some dirty some normal, always calling each other 'Baby' and 'Sweetie', Emma was soon known to Regina as 'Em' and 'Gina' to Emma, their own secret pet names.

Emma received a phone call on the sheriff phone, there was a situation outside the Mayor's office, Regina looked out her office window on the second floor and saw a man holding a gun up to another man. Minutes later Emma tuned up on the scene drawing her gun and demanding the man to drop his gun, the man put the safety latch down, turning the safety off and ready to fire the gun at any time, Regina still watching from her window feared for Emma's life. Emma still yelling at the man to drop the gun, the man who originally had the gun facing at him had ran and the gun was now pointed at Emma, she never realized he had taken the safety off. The man fired the gun at Emma, the bullet hit Emma in the chest, the man ran and Emma fell to the ground. Regina saw what had happened to the woman she loved. I typed 911 into my phone pad as I ran as fast as I could to get to Emma, "Ambulance NOW, the sheriff has been shot in the chest, there's a lot of blood, we are out the front of the Mayor's office, SEND HELP HURRY," I yelled into the phone, I had forgotten the street name I was in shock, I had tears running down my cheeks. I ran to Emma, I took my jacket off and used it to apply pressure to the gunshot wound, which is what I had seen people do on TV. I fell to the ground crying, I lifted Emma's head and rested it in my lap, one of my hands held my jacket to the wound and the other hand was gently stroking Em's head, "stay with me baby, don't leave me Em" is what I repeated over and over again. Bystanders had heard what had happened and come running out, Mary-Margret being one of them. Mary-Margret saw Emma, her friend, lying on the ground and a lot of blood on her and surrounding her, she also saw Regina with her stroking her head and kissing it with tears running down her face, she ran towards them, she could hear what Regina was saying, "Please wake up Em, I love you sweetie, WAKE UP" she was a bit confused. Mary-Margret knelt down next to her helping Regina apply pressure, she asked "What the hell happened, and why the hell are you calling her sweetie and Em?" "Emma was shot, and I'm calling her that because I LOVE her, Emma and I are in Love and have been for weeks" Regina said with tears pouring down her face and not caring at all of what Mary-Margret thinks. "WHAT!" Mary-Margret yelled, "Just shut up and help me apply pressure, Em's loosing too much blood, I can't lose the woman I love, the woman we both love" I leant in and kissed Emma on the lips, I got a weird stare from Mary-Margret but I really didn't care.

The ambulance finally arrive, there were 3 paramedics altogether, 1 to drive and the other 2 to be in the back with the patient. The paramedics ran with their medical bags to Emma, they made Regina step away from Emma so they could do their job, Regina didn't want to leave Emma, Mary-Margret grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her back and let her cry on her shoulder. The paramedics covered the bullet hole with plenty of gauze, and lifted Emma up onto the gurney and put her in the back of the ambulance "IM COMING WITH YOU!" Regina yelled, the paramedics had no objection, Regina ran and jumped into the ambulance before the paramedic closed the door. Regina sat next to Em, which is the seat that the paramedic asked her to sit in. Regina felt helpless, she held Emma's hand, "her pulse is weakening" one of the paramedics said "What's happening is Emma going to be ok, will my baby make it?" just as the paramedic was about to answer Regina, Emma regained consciousness, Emma looks at Regina with the pain showing in her eyes, "Em stay awake, keep your eyes open, fight Emma you are strong" all Emma replied with was "I—I Lo—ve Yo—u Regin—a" "I Love you too Emma," I lean in and kiss Em on the lips, she kisses back, Emma's eyes shut the paramedic yelled "I can't find Ms. Swan's pulse, there's no pulse, get the crash cart and pads, stat." "NOO EM, WAKE UP EM, COME BACK TO ME EM" The paramedics tried to revive Emma for 10mintues, they arrived at Storybrooke general hospital as they bought Emma in they were still trying to get a pulse, they rushed in and told Regina to wait in the waiting area. I sat down, I'd never seen so much blood in my life, my hands and clothes were covered in blood, I paced around the waiting room waiting for someone to tell me if they revived Emma, no one came. Mary-Margret walked in and saw me sitting down, she come up to me "Is Emma alright, will Emma be alright?" "I don't know, they were trying to revive Emma on are way here, I don't know anything, NO ONES TELLING ME ANYTHING" I started to get mad I didn't know if my baby, my Em was going to make it. Mary-Margret grabbed my arms and lifted me up and walked me to the bathroom, she helped me wash all the blood off my hands, there was still blood on my blouse and pants, I hated this I wanted this torture to be over. We walked out of the bathroom and went back to the waiting area, a doctor came out to us, he had that face the face that was going to tell me that the love of my life was dead, and I was right "I'm sorry, we tried everything, we couldn't revive Emma" I felt my heart shatter into thousands and thousands of tiny pieces, I cuddled into Mary-Margret who had tears pouring out of her eyes too, "can I please see Emma" I asked, I needed to see the love of my life one last time, I followed the doctor to the room Em was in. There was a sheet covering her body from her neck down, I gently brushed Emma's hair to the side and ran my hand down the side of her cheek, tears fell from my chin and landed on Emma's cold pale face. I leaned in to give Emma one last kiss, I kissed Emma on the lips which were now cold. "I'm sorry but you need to leave now" the doctor told me, I walked out of the room, looking over my shoulder before closing the door, that's the last time I saw Emma, and I'll never forget our last moment, her last words to me 'I LOVE YOU REGINA'.

I walked back out to Mary-Margret who was now with Henry, she had told him what had happened, and Henry ran into his mother's arms, Regina squeezed him tightly, there was nothing else they needed to do at the hospital, and they headed to Regina's mansion. Mary-Margret could see the amount of pain Regina was in so she took Henry up to his bedroom and sat with him for as long as Henry needed her for. Regina went up to her bedroom and lied on her bed, in between the pillows she found the plush bear toy that said 'I LOVE YOU' that Emma bought her, she could still smell Em's scent on it, she cuddled into it weeping.

Regina lied there and cried for hours, she was mad, mad at the world, she found her diary under her bed and read to herself the entry she had last written the entry that said that she was going to confess her love for Emma, she got mad and threw the diary braking the mirror in her bedroom, Mary-Margret came rushing in to see what the loud noise was. She saw the broken glass all over the floor and Regina lying there, she started walking towards Regina, "GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE, And STAY AWAY!" Regina yelled at Mary-Margret, she left the room, Regina picked up her diary which was unharmed and turned to a fresh page. And entered in today's date in the top right corner. 21-Oct-2012.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I lost the woman of my dreams, the woman I loved, Emma was not ready to go, to leave me, we had a whole life planned ahead of us, marriage, children, growing old together, now that will never happen, why does everything I love have to be taken away from me, I was finally happy after all those years. That moment in the ambulance, the last moment I had with Emma alive, her last words that she said to me 'I Love you' the last kiss we ever had together. Now I have to do the most heartbreaking thing and bury the woman I love. You will always be in my heart Emma Swan, and I'll always love you. _


End file.
